User talk:Ultimate Broccoli Gamer
Sure. Thanks for helping Shawn. :) Ultimate Toad Gamer 3 (talk) 00:24, January 18, 2017 (UTC) No one that I know of cares about the lost territory that was lost 200 years ago. None of the german folks nowadays care about the territory they lost in WW2, and that happened 100 years later. This is a lost cause and you're grasping for straws Why do you suddenly want the UMFW back anyway?! you apparently already have yet another wiki as your safespace (the wiki you suddenly dragged me to right now), and all the articles that were on the UMFW are stored [http://craptendo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:From_UMFW right here]. Plus it's been a year since the UMFW was closed, it's dumb to suddenly try to get it back when it didn't work a year ago. I mean, fucking hell, I gave you what you wanted when the SSWFW was alive, WHICH SHOULD PUT ME OUT OF YOUR DEBT. I OWE YOU FUCKING NOTHING ANYMORE AND THE THING YOU'RE ASKING RIGHT NOW ISN'T ONLY A LOST CAUSE BUT FUCKING REDUNDANT. LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE UMG. 14:35, February 7, 2017 (UTC) I still won't move a budge. I still feel like I owe you nothing anymore, nor do I want the UMFW back. I just want you to leave me alone, and you promised to do so after I gave you the Star Wars article back, which I did. Plus, it's not like anyone would believe any of your "exposure" blogs (if you somehow don't get instabanned when you show your face). 16:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Who would believe a notorious troll like you? 19:51, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Also, on a side note, I think it might be too late to get the UMFW back anyway. Note that, when I go http://super-star-wars-fanon.wikia.com, it redirects to this page, saying the wiki is closed. But when I go to http://ultimate-mario-fanon.wikia.com, I'm redirected to this page, saying they don't recognize the URL... in other words, it doesn't exist (anymore). 19:55, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Sigh I ignored you for three months. Hoping you'd eventually go away. But like a boomerang that is plagued with mold and measles, you ALWAYS come back again. And again with a RIDICULOUS claim to blackmail me, which has NEVER worked. So first of all, if you KNOW how to use the tools, why don't you use them yourself? I owe you NOTHING AT ALL and you're the ONLY ONE that cares for those stupid wikis. I have downloaded those tools months ago and I STILL have no clue how they work, nor do I have the determination to find out. I generally don't like to do YOUR dirty work, so this isn't something I want to invest my precious time in. It's not like I'm held at gunpoint or anything. No matter what you claim you have, it's all just 100% bluff anyway. Like those 100 socks that have claimed my rejections killed them: it's all big fat lies. So again, just use the fricking tools yourself instead of dragging me into it. You're the ONLY ONE who wants it, and everyone else you know on the internet hates you enough to not care about your wikis. Second, you claim that my actual parents aren't my actual parents, and that your sister is my real mother, huh? And that my baby photos from 1995 are greenscreened? Okay then, prove it. No wait, this already sounds ridiculous to begin with, because greenscreening DOESN'T WORK THE SAME AS PHOTOSHOPPING. Because first of all, greenscreens are used for movies and filming, not for taking pictures. Second, even if it were used for photos, why would my fake parents go all the way making a greenscreen effect when they can just take actual pictures without the unneeded cost and effort to rent a greenscreen? Oh, and if they actually used a picture with a greenscreen instead, doesn't that mean it's YOUR SISTER that took the greenscreen pictures? It generally doesn't make ANY sense! Unless your sister KNOWS that I was gonna get adopted, that is. Like I said before, greenscreening doesn't work the same way as photoshopping, since the SOURCE has to use a greenscreen. It's not the same thing as masking an image in photoshop. Also, your fake birth certificate doesn't prove ANYTHING. It doesn't prove that birth certificates can be forged easily, it just proves you're TERRIBLE at forging ANYTHING, seeing it's so shoddily done that NO ONE is fooled by it. If it proved that they can be forged easily, then nobody should've been able to tell it's forged, WHICH IS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT HAPPENED. Let's get out of the way a;ready that this thing is incredibly low-res, but the shoddily-made signatures THAT DON'T MATCH THOSE OF CARRIE FISHER, are high-res. The Arial-typefaced text is shoddily placed, several of them not placed correctly on the lines. Aside from the pixelated low resolution, the certificate is also squashed and leaves some empty space. And um, did I already mention that the signatures are shoddily made and Carrie Fisher's signature doesn't resemble her actual one at all? Anyway, onto number three. So, let's just get this straight: DON'T TRY TO FORCE IN TIME TRAVEL OR OTHER SCIENCE-FICTION STUFF. Even if it is real, there's NO WAY you can prove it's real, and if it has been proven real, one would say it would make it in the news. It hasn't. Also, STOP FORCING DEGENERATOR IN ANY OF YOUR STUPID CLAIMS. She hasn't been relevant since 2012. It's goddamn 2017, FIVE YEARS LATER. Though it would explain that weird email I got. Since I don't remember any debt, I just filed it under spam. ...but that would disprove your point about me not having it received yet complete bogus. [http://prntscr.com/f5fu98 I received the thing over 16 hours ago], while you said I shouldn't receive it before 2023. (Also note, that 21:45 is in the UTC+2/CEST timezone, while you posted your claims at 20:39 in regular UTC (meaning at 22:39 in UTC+2), meaning I got this before you posted your claims, even). Also, shouldn't you being my son AND my uncle, not only paradoxical, but also incest? Anyway, since I have proven that the greenscreen story is bullshit AND the time travel one is bogus as well, this means I STILL owe you absolutely NOTHING. So please, do the whole wayback machine thing YOURSELF and don't bother me again. Also don't bother replying to this, I'll be ignoring you again after I finished posting this. 12:15, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ADDENDUM: just discovered another reason why your story is bullshit: you changed your brother to your sister. I already found it weird that your sister was married to HIS girlfriend. OK ignoring you for real now. 14:03, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Merging Hey there, Ultimate Broccoli Gamer. I came across this wiki and realized that it only has one page - the main page. I am the founder and bureaucrat on the Ultimate Fanon & Roleplay Wiki, a wiki about fanon and roleplaying. That wiki is inbuilding and has close to 50 pages. I was wondering: would you like to merge this community with that one? If you don't know what merging communities means, you can read about it here. If you agree to do, we can export any content here and I can import it there. I'll tell Fandom Staff if you agree, and they'll redirect this domain to that wiki's domain. Then, you can be active on that wiki and do what you wanted to here and do it there, as that one is a bit more developed. If you don't want to merge them, then that's fine. I just hope we can work together to grow that wiki, and I think that this wiki would be a great way to add on! :) Phillydan25 (talk) 00:01, May 24, 2017 (UTC)